Always the glance
by thebelovedheart
Summary: One of the AU stories out there. in which naruto is about to make a desion of the life time as kyuubi attack konoha. pairing yet to determine oc is thre as well. enjoy and leave reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto isn't mine nor any other shows that i may insert here so that it. Wish that it was mine.

Anyway this is my first story so have pity on me.

Chapter One: Vivid memories

In a dark room in side the hokage tower stood two of the most prominent figures in konaha with a small child with them. There was a blond man with the aura of peace and cheerfulness. The other has long white hair with red marks on his face with the aura mixed with seriousness and of being a lecher as one could see his face. While the child in front of them was a almost identical in looks of the blond man but the aura in him seemed to be more mature for his age as well as being childish with the way his posture is.

The people in side the room seemed to be arguing on something big that one that would enter this very could feel the tension in the air or the way the two older man seemed to be shouting at each other while the child watched this silently but quite amused on the things that occurring in front of him.

Father, uncle now is not the time to be fighting, said the boy with the calmness and seriousness that a child should not have. We must make a decision quickly since time of is of the essences here, the child continued.

WE BOTH KNOW THAT both the adults said to the child who merely raised an eyebrow at them.

Then what are we arguing for if you know that already we already wasted enough time as it is as you to argue here our ninjas are fighting of the demon outside that has the intention of destroying this village said the child.

Do you know what you are proposing son if you do this you would return being a child scored and hated by this very village and while me and your mother would just be forced to watch you from afar incapable of doing anything to help you from them till you get back home.

I know that father but isn't it your duty to protect this village isn't that the reason you became the hokage of this village and don't worry about the future that would occur this would be a good experience for me as well as to show them that my power and abilities doesn't come from just being the son of the hokage but by my own power and strength.

Ok. If that is what you wish I would do it just make sure you take care of yourself you here me. I'm so dead when I go home tonight. He whispered to himself. He could already feel the couch that he would sleep in as well as the bruises he was about to receive from his wife for doing this.

Don't worry father when I finish being an academy student I will feel your pain as well as your not the only to feel it tonight cause uncle and the third would be in pain as well.

Ok enough of that I don't want to think about what would happen to us after this day is finish ok.

Ok. Let's go. Said the child

The three people went outside ready to defend and save the people of the village of konaha.

To be cont:

So what so you people think. Give me some advise on how to make it better and ill think about it on how to incorporate it to the story. **DONT FORGET TO MAKE AND REVIEW.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto isn't mine nor will ever will be so I'm just borrowing it as well as other stuff from other stuff.

Chapter 2: Sealing and Goodbyes

The three ninjas quickly went to the front of the battle field depressed for what was happening for this point of the time and the actions that they were about to do. They could see the carnage that the kyuubi was doing. Piles of bodies thrown around carelessly to the forest but they knew only half of the body count were to be seen. As they sped through the forest about two miles away they stop.

Jiraiya quickly performs the summoning justu to summon the boss toad Gamabunta. A large puff of smoke later there stood the giant toad with a pipe and short katana?(don't know the name of weapon). On top of his head was the 4th the sannin Jiraiya and as well as Naruto.

Who the hell summoned me! Is that you Jiraiya! I'll make sure this time you won't have to worry about having any children of your own.

All three ninjas that were on top sweatdroped at the words the summon said.

Gamabunta! This is not the time for those things. Look in front of you and you will see the reason for your summoning.

Woh you three are so in trouble. How are you going to stop that?

We already have a plan all we need is that you keep it busy for a while so that we can finish the technique and sealing proses that I am going to perform.

Ok if you say so Arashi.

Ok here we go so hold on tight.

The kyuubi and gamabunta started to battle releasing different skill on to each other. Each skill they release sent waves of energy to the surrounding forest causing the trees to uproot and others literally shatter due to the fight.

Gamabunta jump up in the air and released bullets upon bullets of water onto the kyuubi. Never relenting on the attacks he was making causing the kyuubi to put only on a defensive maneuver. As gamabunta attack with his water bullets as well his sword the kyuubi meanwhile retaliates with the use as his tails to kill the summon. If the tails were not enough he would use his ability to control the elements to counter the attacks of Gamabunta.

Meanwhile at the top of Gamabuntas head Jiraiya started to perform the technique to bind the demon in place.

Wind that flows around us bind thy enemy we are thou against. Water that flows in the land quench the strength that thy enemy possess to destroy us. Earth that thou stand and live from aid us to seal thou demon before us. Fire that thy enemy possess I humbly thee ask you to aid us to stop the one before us. I thou one of your chosen's to aid and protect this land seek your help to stop thy enemy in front.

As the last word was said and golden aura surrounded Jiraiya like a flame that is lit while the spectators could see at once the effect of the technique.

Ha ha ha ha.. is this what you puny apes can do. After I finish you precious leader of I will kill you all. He was about to strike the summon when suddenly he felt that he can move a single muscle anymore and slowly he felt that his powers started to dwindle away causing him to fall down on all fours in the forest.

What is happening why cant I move?

As Naruto heard the ending of Jiraiyas chant he started wit his own.

Gods that watch upon us. Here I am one of thee chosen ask thou for your power to bring back thy time of thy body. As I was just a mere child of birth. I ask thou goddess of time Minitra(1). With thou grace I humbly ask you thou favor so thy can protect thou people you have ask us to.

As he finished his chant the sky opens and there a bright light shower upon him as the goddess herself in all her glory. With her unearthly ocean blue eyes the wonderful figure that women and men would die for and with her wavy long green hair that seems to flow with the wind brought her hand to his cheeks and a bright light covered Naruto and the goddess. As the light faded away there stood the goddess and a baby that was crying in her arms. She simply gave the child back to Jiraiya and left.

Arashi saw what happened and with that he started to perform his part with sorrow in his heart and pride to all three of them for what they have done and still to do.

Gods that govern the balance onto this world I ask for thou forgiveness for thy deed and favor that I am about to ask. I ask thee shinigami to seal thou demon that was sent for punishment for those that has done deeds that you have frowned upon. I give up nine years of thy life in solitude and in pain so thou can repent upon thy sins of my fellow men. Please accept thou sacrifice for our forgiveness.

As those words left the mouth of Arashi the death god appeared behind him and took away his soul for the redemption of the sins that were performed. After taking the soul of Arashi he went to infront of kyuubi who tried desperately to escape from the god.

The shinigami simply brought out its deadly scythe and swinged his scythe into kyuubis head causing it to release its soul in which the shinigami caught and seal within the child that is Naruto.

AN:

OK OK I know that for people this story is totally insane well what can I say I am insane.

Well any way would like to ask for some REVIEWS please to see if I would continue this or not.. TY


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto isn't mine nor will it ever be mine I am merely borrowing the characters that is in that show in order to create this fanfiction. I acknowledge the creator of this masterpiece called Naruto.

Chapter 3: A start of a new era

As soon as the shinigami finished with it work in sealing the Kyuubi. Jiraiya simply looked at the destruction that the Kyuubi caused and and simply thought of the future that was about to come for the little Kazama that he has in his arms.

He simply stood there for a moment and shook his head of the thoughts that he had. He remembered that he still has work to do to finish the role he till the time to return back to the so called play and plans that the three of them made.

He made his way to the still form of Arashi his priced pupil and slowly and carefully picked him up and placed him in his shoulder. He was careful enough on his actions that the little kazama that was in his arms was still fast asleep.

After he made sure that the two Kazama was securely placed on his body he took one last look around the desolated battlefield and left before anyone or any shinobi saw that he was even there.

Jiraiya quickly made his way to the kazama compound and there from the distance he saw Five waiting figures waiting for the return of their husband and son. He slowed down his pace till walking speed and started to shiver in fear to what was about to happen to him when he explains to them about the events that had transpired.

When he reached the five women they quickly went to their husband and carried him inside the house. They made their way to the master bedroom where they placed Arashi in the king size bed. After a quick kiss to Arashi they made their way to the living room where Jiraiya and the baby were waiting.

Ok Erojisan tell us what happened! Said the Yukina who was a blue haired woman whose hair fell up to her ass like the other women inside. She has Blue eyes as well and has a body to die for.

Well its like this… umm Arashi, Naruto and I made a plan in order to stop the kyuubi from destroying konoha but the thing is all of us has to sacrifice some thing in order to do it.

The girls simply nodded to him and ask that he continue with the explanation with the promise of slow painful death if they weren't pleased with his explanation to them.

Well I sacrificed on a personal reasons so I wont be saying to you what I did… he then paused for a moment collecting himself to what he was about to say.

We don't give a damn about your reason what we want is what happened to our husband and where is naruto! Suzuka yelled so fiercely like her firely colored hair.

Now now Suzu-chan I know that your worried about Arashi and naru-chan but you should really calm down a little so that Erojisan can speak and after that you can do anything you want with him ne. Kaiya said with the soothing voice of her and with the overly kind smile she has on her face.

Jiraiya meanwhile felt more troubled than relaxed when he heard and saw the look on Kaiyas face. He had known her for a long time and knew that when she gets pissed about something it was best to start writing your will. She had lavender colored hair had deep emerald eyes. But the thing was she was the only Hyuga with that coloring in her eyes.

Well the thing is Arashi sacrificed nine years of life in complete solitude and suffering in the stomach of the shinigami to repent for the sins that we may have done to the gods. While naruto sacrificed his matureness turning him back to a new born baby for us to seal the kyuubi till it calms down.

So your saying that we won't be able to talk to our husband for about nine years and also that our son naruto turned back to a newborn baby. Mai said

Jiraiya merely nodded waiting for Mai to process the given details till he give the other information that he has. Mai for him was the brain for the grout she had black hair and silver eyes.

Erojisan is there some more facts that you would like to share to us.

Well there is one more thing and I think it is better if you read this scroll that we three made about the plans that we decided. He then tossed the scroll to Leica whose hair was also blue and hey eyes were brown.

The five women gathered around the scroll and slowly opened it only to discover that it had sleeping gas to it. Before they can react all five slumped down on their respective places asleep.

I am sorry girls but I have to do this in order to fulfill our plans. He then placed numerous scrolls on the table and quickly went out the mansion. He then cut his thumb just enough to draw blood and wiped it on the seal and shouted kyuukyokun fuin jutsu (Sealing technique ultimate three directional seal ). As soon as he finshed the kazama mansion disappeared from view.

He left the kazama grounds or what was left of it and went to see his sensei as well as the council.

AN: well that's it I would like to thank the one that gave the review and iam still waiting for another review for this chapter will be waiting for a review before adding a new chapter. :D


End file.
